Pandora Box
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Naruto and the others had a mission to take care a treasure box. Little did they know, it is Ghost Box. A box which sealed all the evil ghost in Konoha. How could they handle this. When the 16 people lost and who must find them? CHP 11 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1:The Creepy Old Dark House!

**Author: **mangaFrEAk19930

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, the idea does

**Genre: **Horror/Fantasy

**Rating: **T, for language.

**Sorry if the characters are OOC**

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 1: The Creepy-Old-Dark House**

**Tsunade's POV**

I am twirling my pen with my fingers, frown face. Paperworks, paperworks and paperworks again. I confuse, why all the people want to be Hokage? Being a Hokage is so boring, just sit on his/her chair then must sign all the stupid paper for all his/her life. Well…maybe sometimes he/she can do mission, but almost his/her life will be signing paperworks. Troublesome.

However, being a Hokage, I learnt something.

'A Hokage can do anything'

Well, that's not true, consider there's no perfect man in this world. But, you can see the example. The Loudest Mouth Person in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. As a Hokage, you must trick him to do a very easy mission. Or as a Hokage, you must threaten the Prodigies when they don't want to take the mission. And as a Hokage, you must use the Human Resources properly and effectively, right?

I sigh deeply, why are they so long?

**End Tsunade's POV. **

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

Hm…Ramen always be the best! Ehe.

"Naruto" I hear somebody call me.

I turn my head, "Sakura-chan" I sing happily.

But, then my happily face gone. Behind her is the Sasuke-teme.

They sit next to me and order Ramen, too.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you see the other teams?" Sakura asks.

"Huh? Ie, doushita?"

"We were walking around Konoha and didn't meet anyone" Sasuke explains.

"May be they are having holiday"

"I doubt that. Beside, Lee-san won't go on holiday even it's holiday, right?"

I frown, "Hm, you're right"

"What are you doing in here?" Suddenly, we hear somebody asks.

We turn our heads.

"Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome. So, you're the last?"

"Huh?" We confuse.

"Don't you hear the announcement? All the Konoha 13 with their Jounins must gather at Hokage's Office at 8 o'clock" Shikamaru explains.

"NANI?!" We cry.

"Okay, then. Bye" Shikamaru says as he puffs away, he is a genius Chuunin after all.

"Sakura-chan! What time is it?"

"7:59!" Sakura-chan answers.

"Oh-MyGaWD!" I cry.

"We can't make it!" Sasuke says.

"Shut up, teme!"

"What, Dobe?"

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Tomato-freak!"

"R…"

"Oh, stop that you two! We must go now or Tsunade-sensei will angry!!!" Sakura-chan says as she hit our heads.

Hurt. But, she's right.

**End Naruto's POV**

**XxHokage's OfficexX**

"So, the last one is them?" Tsunade asked.

"Huh…how could they didn't get the announcement?" Asuma sighed.

"Ah, I think, they will come soon. I've just met them at Ichiraku Ramen" Shikamaru said.

The others sweatdropped.

Not long after that, Naruto and Sasuke came, broke the door and fell down.

"Naruto, you, Baka! Don't push me!"

"What? You're the one who fell!!"

Sakura came and hit their heads again.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Stop your stupid-useless fight!" Sakura answered.

The others sweatdropped.

Sai chuckled, "As expected from the Stupidest Team"

"Hey" Kakashi sweatdropped.

While the others just made an unbelievable face.

"Why did you late? You can use teleportation no Jutsu, can't you?" Neji asked.

"We're Genin, never learn such Jutsu!" Naruto and Sasuke answered.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Genin didn't learn such Jutsu. I forgot, you two are Genin. Huh, sorry, then" Neji teased.

Sasuke and Naruto's veins popped, "You!!"

"Ehem" Tsunade cleared her throat, made them pay their attention to her.

Sasuke and Naruto stood up.

"I'll explain your mission, now. Do you know Pandora Box?"

"Huh?" They frowned.

Then, silenced. It wasn't like nobody knows it. Shikamaru knew but it was too troublesome to explain, right?

Kakashi said suddenly, "As I remember, Pandora Box is a Box which sealed all the evil things in the world, but being opened by a girl named Pandora who sealed it again, right?"

"That's right!" Tsunade smiled.

"So, what the relation between our mission?"

"Hm…your mission is to bring a box" Tsunade answered.

"Pandora Box?!" they cried, shocked.

"No, you-BAKA! If you are the one who open the box, I bet evil will violently the world forever and ever" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade-sama, you're so mean" They protested.

She sighed, "This is just an ordinary treasure box"

"Treasure Box?" Naruto's eyes brightened when he heard that.

"You must take this treasure box from a house. This is the map" she said as Kakashi take the map.

Neji tried to see the map.

"Tsunade-sama"

"Yes?"

"As I remember, this house is unoccupied" Neji replied.

Tsunade was nervous.

"Ah, I remember, too. Gossip also says the house is haunted" Gai and Kakashi said.

"And I saw that the house ruins" Asuma added.

Tsunade's veins popped, "Who said I need your comments, huh?!!" she slammed the table.

"Really, sensei? That means there will be ghosts, right?" Naruto scared.

"No, Naruto. What are you talking about? I bet their informations are wrong! Don't believe them!" Tsunade comforted.

"B-But, to think Kakashi-sensei is wrong…" Naruto thought.

_Shit! Stupid-Damn-it-Bastard Neji, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma!!_

"Listen, Naruto. Squirrel can fall down from the tree!!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama. It means you doubt our information, hem?"

"I-It's not like that, but we shouldn't too believe gossips, r-right?" Hinata replied as she poked her fingers.

Neji and the others stopped.

"Yes, You're right, Hinata-sama/Hinata" Neji and Kiba answered.

"Kakashi-sempai, Gai-sensei, how could you believe in such Gossip, huh?" Neji threatened.

"Hey, hey" The Jounins sweatdropped.

"S-So, N-Naruto-kun, you shouldn't worry about that" Hinata comforted, poked her fingers.

"Y-You're right, Hinata-chan" Naruto relieved.

Neji, Shino and Kiba's ears plopped.

"Come to think about that. Isn't it weird Tsunade-sama to order all of us to do such an easy mission?" Shino said suddenly.

Naruto nervous again.

"S-Shino-kun"

"That's right. It should be 'SOMETHING' that make us even Kakashi-sempai must go" Neji added.

"May be something that can not be fight with Ninja's skill?" Kiba teased.

Naruto more afraid.

"Nejinii-san, Kiba-kun!"

Sasuke who thought this is funny joined.

"Hm, Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka are right. The something that they're talking must be 'GHOST'" Sasuke said straight.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as they closed their ears with their hands.

"Uhm…don't be so afraid, Naruto. That's just prediction" Kakashi tried to comfort.

"But, Naruto. You see, the house is old and creepy, unoccupied for long time" Neji, Kiba and Sasuke argued.

Naruto more terrified, "I don't want to go!!"

"And, when we come to the house, the ghosts will be angry and wouldn't let us go…" Neji said in scary voice.

"Then, they would appear at night, bring grim and make us as their friends…" Kiba added.

"Or may be their meals" Sasuke ended.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Neji, Sasuke, Kiba! Stop that!" Kurenai shouted.

"Hai, hai"

Naruto shivered, "No, I don't want to go, I don't want to go"

Sai looked at Naruto, then smirked.

He bent down and blew Naruto's neck from behind.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Coming! The ghost's coming to eat us!!!!!!!!!"

"Naruto, we don't even go to the house, yet" the other comforted.

"Look! Now, we can't go to do our mission!" Sakura shouted.

"Easy" Neji said as he chopped Naruto's neck and Naruto fainted.

"Let's go" He said as he pulled Naruto.

The others sweatdropped.

**XxFFxX**

They arrived at the house. And like Neji, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma said. It was creepy, old, dark and unoccupied. It was Creepy-Old-Dark-Unoccupied House, or in other word we said Haunted House. We can see crows fly above the haunted house everywhere. And thunder strike. Old trees everywhere. And you know what Haunted House like.

Kakashi sighed.

"Un…" Naruto woke up.

"Where am I?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Finally, you awake"

"Shikamaru!"

"Let's go!" Kakashi commanded.

They went ahead. But, then stopped in front the door.

Something wrote in front the door.

Kurenai read it, "One person for 90 minutes?"

"What does it mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ceh, don't care such thing. Let's go!" Sasuke said as he went in.

**CHAPTER 1: The Creepy-Old-Dark House-End**


	2. Chapter 2:Pandora Box

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, the idea does

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 2: Pandora Box**

"Hii…This house is so scary" Naruto scared.

"Could you shut up, Dobe?"

"Teme"

Shikamaru sweatdropped, he downed on his knee, "Oy, have you got it, Sensei?" he shouted.

Kakashi and Asuma came from underground. Both of them were dirty and dusty. A box on Kakashi's hands.

They cleaned their selves, "Yup, we thought we have"

They coughed.

Then, Kakashi put the box on table.

"This is Pandora Box?" Naruto asked.

"Treasure Box, Naruto" Kurenai corrected.

"Whatever. This is really just an ordinary box, thought" Sasuke said.

"But, I'm still curious with the words on the door" Shikamaru said.

"Huh. That's just an ordinary word, too"

"I was hoping, this is a great mission, yet not. Let's go home" Kiba sighed and walked away, hands behind his head.

"Matte!"

They turned to Naruto, "What?"

Naruto laughed, "Don't you want to see what inside the box?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it treasure box?"

"Huh?"

"But, Tsunade-sensei said we aren't allow to open this box" Sakura said.

_Naruto, go on! I'm so curious too! _Inner Sakura cried.

"Aha. She said that because she wants to eat all the treasure for herself" Naruto argued.

"Naruto, listen. We'll get into trouble if Tsunade-sama knew" Shikamaru said.

"If we just take a little and keep it, she won't know"

Neji sighed, "Let get this over with. You want to see inside, right?"

"Yup" Naruto grinned.

"Byakugan!" Neji activate his Kekkei-Genkai.

Then, his face shocked.

"What, Neji?"

"I can't see anything"

"Sonna…There's nothing Byakugan couldn't see, isn't there?" Sakura asked.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activate her Kekkei-Genkai, too.

"How is it, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I can't see anything, too"

"Let me see it" Kakashi said as he observed the box.

"Hm…I see. There's a barrier, that's why Neji and Hinata's Byakugan can't see through this"

"Eh, can't we break the barrier?" Naruto cried.

"Hm…if we use strength power like Rasengan, may be. But, forget it. Let's bring this to Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi stopped. All of them felt the air isn't ordinary. And it came from Naruto.

"You said it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as his other Bushin prepared Rasengan.

"Naruto! Stop it!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he broke the barrier.

After about a minute, the box opened.

And suddenly, the lights shut down.

"What happen?" they asked.

"Great. From dim to dark" the muttered.

Not long after that, the lights turned from dark back to dim.

"What did happen?" they curious.

"AH!" Naruto yelled made them jumped.

"What?!"

"There's nothing in this box!" Naruto cried.

"What?!" they shocked as they looked inside.

"Naruto's right. So, why Tsunade-sama want this box if it's empty?" they frowned.

Kakashi sighed and closed the box, "Let's bring this to Tsunade-sama and ask her"

"Huh, yeah. Funny. And she will kill us because she knows we opened it" they replied sarcastically.

Kakashi stopped.

Shikamaru sighed, "But, there's no point we still here. Let's go back"

"Hai, hai" they replied.

"U-Uhm, where's Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

**CHAPTER 2: Pandora Box-End**

**Author's Note:**

Mf: Do you know where Shino is? Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3:Leaving Neji Behind!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, the idea does

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 3: Leaving Neji Behind**

"U-Uhm, where's Shino-kun?" Hinata asked suddenly.

They turned to see Hinata, then looked at each other.

"Maybe, he goes to the bathroom?"

"Uhm, Maybe"

"Huh…we can't come back without him, let's inspect this house"

"Well, sounds fun"

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

**85 minutes later…**

They inspected the house. The problem was, with all their stupid mind, they let Neji and Sasuke walked behind. Left them have glaring contest with each other. Of course, they were thinking about their welfare. After 5 minutes, they could feel they weren't fighting again. Finally…may be their eyes too tired with glaring contest for more than an hour. (Me: Pretty Good, eh? To have glaring contest for more than an hour).

"He, he, finally you two aren't fighting, eh? Eyes tired?" Kiba teased as he turned his head. But, only found Neji.

"My eyes aren't tired, but the Uchiha gone, so I stopped" Neji answered coolly.

"Eh, gone? Go where?"

"Dunno. He disappeared suddenly"

"Suddenly? It means in front of your eyes?" they asked.

Neji nodded.

They blanked, shocked. "HUH????"

"Why didn't you tell us when he disappeared?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't care"

"Huh?"

"I don't care if he disappeared from this world so I don't think that's important to tell" Neji answered.

They sweatdropped. Huh…when will the war between the Uchiha and Hyuuga finish?

3 hours later, Tenten and Chouji disappeared. Kiba, Neji and Sai took this chance to tease Naruto.

"You see that, Naruto? The ghosts began to kidnap us for their meals" Neji blustered at Naruto.

"And maybe the next is YOU" Kiba added.

Naruto tried to not afraid, "H-huh, that's funny, Kiba. I'm not afraid"

"WAH!" Sai yelled suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Coming! The Ghost's coming to eat me!" Naruto said, scared as he hide behind Kakashi.

"Naruto, it's Sai" Kakashi comforted, then sighed.

"Troublesome"

They began to disappear every 90 minutes. Lee, Asuma, Sakura, Gai, Ino, Kiba, Kurenai, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Left Neji and Kakashi.

But, Kakashi disappeared later.

"Kakashi-sempai!"

"Bye, bye, Neji. Try to search us by yourself" Kakashi said in sing-a-song voice. It seemed like he liked it. It wasn't like he like it, but it was too troublesome to search the people, so it would be best if you're the one who disappeared, right?"

"Kakashi-sempai" Neji shouted.

Now, Neji was alone.

**CHAPTER 3: Leaving Neji Behind-End**


	4. Chapter 4:Agreement with the GHOST!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters just the idea and the ghosts

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 4: Agreement with the Ghosts**

Neji walked around the haunted house. Searched for the other. Honestly, just for his Hinata-sama, because Hiashi would slice him to pieces and smashed until he's unshaped. Just FYI, actually all the Hyuuga Clan could see ghost. That was why, Neji walked around the haunted house while grumbling. He could hear all the ghosts were talking about him.

Not a minute after that, a ghost appeared in front of him.

"You're in my way" Neji said.

"My, my, you're not funny. Huh…why must I who got you?" the ghost regretted.

"Whateva. Get away now"

"Hm…yeah, at least you can see us, right?" the ghost said as his friends appeared.

Neji gave no respond.

"Wow, so cold. Hey, guys, let's give him a mercy" said the ghost to his friends.

"Hm…he can chase us away, can't he?" asked one of his friend.

"I think"

"Okay, then. Hey, kid, what's your name?"

Neji's ear plopped. _Kid? Did he just call me kid?_

Neji got angry and didn't want to answer their question.

"Hoy, Kid! Do you hear me? I asked your name!" the ghost called.

Neji looked away.

The ghost sighed, "Since he didn't want to answer us, let's call him white eyes boy" said the ghost.

"YEAH!" the other answered.

"Neji! Hyuuga Neji! And never call me kid ever again!" Neji yelled angrily.

"My, white eyes boy has a bad tempered"

"Shit-Damn-You! Neji!"

"Hai, hai, Neji" They smiled.

Neji shrugged, "Now, it's your turn"

"Huh?"

"Introduce yourself"

"Oh, yes. Pardon for our rudeness. I'm Hikaru, the ghost who would kidnap you" the ghost smiled.

"Would?"

"Yup. I change my mind. I'll let you and your friends go, but in one condition"

"What?" Neji asked.

"Do you see the other ghosts in here?"

"Yes. So?"

"There're 16 ghosts who kidnapped your friends before. You must do their quest if you want your friends safe" Hikaru explained.

"I don't care with the other. As long as Hinata-sama safe…"

"We don't care you want to safe who, you'll be the one who choose your path. Each path leads you to different ghost. So, be careful" Hikaru explained.

"Ma…" before Neji could ask again, Hikaru'd gone.

Suddenly, 16 corridors appeared surrounding Neji.

There was no way for Neji to escape, beside he had to safe Hinata no matter what.

He tried to activate his Kekkei-Genkai, but he couldn't see anything. He deactivated his Byakugan and sighed deeply. He had to choose randomly since he didn't know where was Hinata's.

First Corridor.

**CHAPTER 4: Agreement with the Ghosts-End**


	5. Chapter 5:Ramen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters just the idea, and the ghosts

**WARNING THIS STORY IS HYPERBOLA!**

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 5: Ramen**

There it was. First Corridor. It was dark and dusty, like haunted house in general. Neji walked, disgusted. He arrived in front of a door. It was made by wood and brown (me: why must I tell the detail anyway?). Neji opened the door. He shocked when he saw the inside. It was like Ramen Restaurant.

_I have a bad feeling._

"My, you had came, so"

Neji turned his head. In front of him, stood a male ghost. He wore black shirt with white robe covered him.

"Hi, my name's Narumi. Nice to meet you" he introduced as he gave his hand.

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji bowed, Narumi sweatdropped.

"You're not very friendly, eh?"

Neji didn't care, "I'll go straight to the point. The person you kidnapped, girl or boy?" he asked.

"Boy" answered Narumi.

"Adios" Neji said as he walked.

Narumi grabbed Neji's shoulder, "Matte! You can't pass or continue if you don't finish the quest"

"What? But, I don't want to safe whoever you kidnap except Hinata-sama" Neji replied.

"Don't care. That's your fault. You chose this path by yourself"

Neji sighed, "You're right. This is my destiny, what your quest?"

Narumi smiled.

Out of nowhere, mountain of Ramen appeared.

Neji sweatdropped.

"If you want to pass, you must eat all the ramen"

"You must be kidding me?! You think I'm Naruto? Chouji?!" Neji shouted.

"Forget it. I'll pass you, no matter what" he said as he walked away.

But, the door closed and couldn't be opened.

"Like I said before, 'You can't pass or continue before you finish the quest'. Just do it. Like you said, 'this is your destiny'" Narumi grinned.

Finally, Neji forced to eat the ramen and like he and you thought. He got Naruto, the loud mouth one.

"Fate must be playing with me" Neji said in full of regret.

"Neji, I'm happy you safe me! Now, let search the other" Naruto yelled.

"No, let search Hinata-sama"

"What's the difference?"

"Just Hinata-sama, JUST Hinata-sama" Neji said.

"Wa-Wakata 'tterubayo" Naruto answered.

Neji walked away, "Iku"

_My, why must him? But, at least I don't get Shino. Hope we can find Kiba or Kakashi-sensei. _Naruto sighed deeply.

**CHAPTER 5: Ramen-End**


	6. Chapter 6:Spandex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters just the idea and the ghosts

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 6: Spandex**

Neji sighed very deeply.

"Yare, Neji. Don't be so depressing like that!" Naruto cheered.

"Of course I depress! I haven't got Hinata-sama yet!" Neji yelled loud, made Naruto closed his ears.

"Ah, Neji! Look! The second door! Who will we get?" Naruto asked curious.

"Hinata-sama! MUST Hinata-sama!" Neji replied.

"Neji, you're too fanatic with Hinata-chan" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Huh, you said that because you don't know what will happen to me if I don't bring Hinata back safe and no wound" Neji replied sarcastically.

"What will happen?"

"Huh" Neji began to show Naruto the example.

--------------------------------------------------------**Example**-------------------------------------------------------------

"_What? Hinata lost? Baka! What did you do, huh?!" Hiashi scolded Neji as he slapped him._

_Then, he took his whip and began to whipped him, "Useless! You're her protector, suppose to protect her while I'm not in place!!!" Hiashi said._

"_I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama. I regret…"_

_Hiashi thrust his sword to Neji._

"_Sorry? Could your sorry bring back Hinata?!"_

"…"

"_Answer me, Neji!!"_

"_No"_

"_Hear that! You know your sorry can't bring my daughter back!! So, what must you do now?"_

"…"

"_Answer me, Neji"_

"…"

_Hiashi slapped Neji, "Baka! Senpukku, you know?! You must pay your mistake with Senpukku!! Hear that?"_

"_Hai, Hiashi-sama"_

"_Good. I'll see your ashes tomorrow"_

"…"

"_Neji" Hiashi called, showed him a hand seal to activate his cursed seal._

_Neji sighed, "Hai, Hiashi-sama"_

---------------------------------------------------**End of Silly Example**-------------------------------------------------

"See that?" Neji asked.

Naruto frowned, "Hm…that's a serious matter"

"See?"

Naruto frowned, "I have one question for you, Neji"

"What?'

"What flower you want me to bring?"

"I'd rather choose new money" Neji answered quickly.

"Huh?"

"I want new money" Neji smirked, remembered the meaning; 'Give Spirit to go with the gone spirit'.

"I'd rather choose flower, white hyacinth" Naruto replied, seeing the flower's meaning is 'I'll pray for you'.

Suddenly, the door opened and a ghost appeared.

"Hey, what took you so long? I have waited you for 30 minutes" he pouted.

Neji and Naruto twitched.

"Sorry" Naruto grinned as Neji walked in.

"FYI, just the white eyes boy who can follow the quest"

Naruto sighed, relieved.

"What?" Neji protested.

"Because, we have agreement with you not with the blonde boy" the ghost explained.

"God Bless me" Naruto prayed.

Neji grumbled.

"Hi, guys. My name's Koga" Koga grinned.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!"

"Wow, such a youthful spirit" Koga praised.

_Youthful? Did he just say youthful? _Neji thought.

"Oy" Neji called.

"Hm?"

"The person you kidnapped, boy or girl?" Neji asked.

"Boy"

Neji sighed, _I guess it is 1:15 to get Hinata-sama. At least, I must get Shino, Kakashi or Shikamaru._

"Let me ask you. Does he wear mask?"

"Nope"

"Glasses?"

"Nope"

"Did he say 'troublesome'?"

"Nope"

Neji sighed again, _At least Asuma._

"Cigarette?"

"Nope"

_What?! Who? Could it be…?_

"Does he wear green suit?"

"Yup"

"Have fuzzy-brows?"

"Yup"

Neji walked away, "Forget it"

"Wait! Like the rule said. You can't continue if you don't do the quest"

"But, the person you kidnapped is number one of the list I don't want to help!!" Neji yelled.

"Like we said before. We don't care. You're the one who choose the path" Koga shrugged.

Neji cried.

"Okay. I'm ready with the quest, are you ready, uhm…"

"Neji"

"Neji. Your quest is...I'll give you a question"

Neji crossed his arms.

"Mention the best Spandex's brand"

Neji cried again, _Like I thought._

"Like I know that!" Neji shouted again.

"I don't care, you know or not. Beside, you'll game over if you don't pass this and can't help your…uhm…who is her name?"

"Hinata-chan" Naruto answered.

"Yes, your Hinata" Koga added.

Neji shivered, _Gai will pay this!!!_

"Neji, you sure have a bad mood today"

"If you have known that, Naruto. Don't talk with me, you're just ruining my bad mood more" Neji replied sarcastically.

_Gai…means…crazy…no…spandex…green…Lee…fuzzy-brows…no, I doubt that. Lee…youth…_ Neji stopped.

"Masaka…"

"Nē, have you got the answer?" Koga asked.

"Y-Youth" Neji answered, hesitated.

"Uph, Neji…It can't be a brand's name" Naruto commented, almost laughed.

"Shut up, I thought so. But, seeing Gai…"

"Gai? Just Gai?"

"I mean…Gai-sensei" Neji answered abruptly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! You could pass the second! Congratulation!"

"Whateva. I've answered your quest. So, bye" Neji said as pulled Naruto and himself out.

"Wait! You haven't met the person I kidnapped yet!"

"No need for that. I don't want to meet him now"

"Neji…that's mean" Naruto sweatdropped.

"No, you must bring him. I'm getting tired with his youthful bla bla bla" Koga protested as he gave Gai to Neji.

Then, Koga disappeared.

Gai hugged Neji tight, "Neji! My student! I know you'll help me!! I…"

Neji pushed Gai away.

"Gai-sensei. Don't come near me in radius 2 m, understood?" Neji threatened.

"N-Neji…" Gai cried as Neji walked away.

_Stupid mentor of mine._

Neji thought as he went to the next corridor.

**CHAPTER 6: Spandex-End**

**Author's Note:**

Mf: Wow! Chapter 6 is longer than the other chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, FYI, Hiashi is not like that, that's just Neji's imagination, ok? And about the suffix Neji put. I made it in purpose. Neji has two masks. He always call the Jounins without their suffix if the Jounins aren't there, got it? Plz review and see ya next chapter.

Thank you for read.


	7. Chapter 7:Curry of Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the character, just the Idea and the ghosts

* * *

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 7: Curry of Life

* * *

**

Neji so depressed.

"Neji, my student! Why do you so depress? Let's go through the springtime of youth with all our youthful spirit!!" Gai cried as he hugged Neji.

"…" Neji silence and then he looked at Gai's hand which held him.

"Jyuuken" he said calmly as he used his Kekkei-Genkai to Gai.

Luckily, Gai enabled to dodge it and just being thrown away.

Naruto shocked and couldn't say a thing.

"Ne-Neji, why?" Gai cried.

Neji looked down, "Didn't I say to not come near me in radius 2 m?" he asked darkly.

"B-But, why? What did I do?" Gai asked.

"That's right, Neji. You're so mean! What did Fuzzy-Brows' sensei do to you?!"

"What did he do?" Neji asked sarcastically, dark aura surrounded him.

Naruto and Gai scared.

"Let me tell you! His fault is…being born to the world!" Neji replied.

Gai cried louder, "That's mean, Neji! That's not his fault!!" Naruto argued.

"So?" Neji asked sarcastically.

"Na-Naruto…" Gai hoped, at least someone defended him.

"It's his parents' fault!" Naruto answered proudly.

Neji snapped back, "You're right! It's their fault"

"Right? If they didn't love each other, Fuzzy-Brows' sensei wouldn't be born and there would be no a crazy youthful yeller in Konoha!!" Naruto stated.

"That's right, Naruto! How could you be so clever today?!"

"Uh-huh, this is the real me"

But, the Neji backed to 'Dark Neji', "But, we couldn't stop his parents, so the only way to erase all the crazy youthful yellers in Konoha is…"

Naruto became 'Dark Naruto' and both of them walked to Gai, "Kill him, right?"

"That's right!"

(Me: Uhm, sorry, if Naruto is so OOC, but I need Neji's partner for this)

"HELP!"

Suddenly, they heard somebody from the door near them.

"Ne-Neji, this voice. Could it be…?" Naruto trembled.

"GAI-SENSEI! HELP ME!!!"

"Yes, no doubt about that…" Neji replied.

Gai's eyes brightened, "Lee! Could it be you?!" he shouted.

"Gai-sensei! You're there?!"

"Yes! Hold on, Lee! I'll help you!!" Gai said as he ran to the door. But, Naruto and Neji grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Neji? We must help Lee, now!!" Gai said as his legs kept running.

"Matte, Sensei. Isn't it weird?"

"Huh?"

"Fuzzy-Brow wouldn't cry for help because he's strong, right?" Naruto asked darkly.

Gai stopped and stood in front Neji and Naruto, thinking pose.

"Hmm, that's right"

"It might be a trap, so let's go" Neji said as he and Naruto walked away.

"Gai-sensei! Why are you so long?!" Lee cried.

Gai frowned, "That's right! My Lee never cries for help no matter what"

"Alright, let's go Neji, Naruto"

"Hai"

_YES!_

Suddenly, the floor below them opened and they fell down.

"BASTARD!!" Neji and Naruto shouted.

They arrived at a weird-ugly-no sense room. All was green. The wall, chair, desk even appliances.

Wait, what the appliances for?

Tap!

They turned to see who was coming and saw a ghost with black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was red.

"Huh…finally. 'ow could ya not bein' trick by ta cry?" the ghost asked.

"Huh, it's because we know your victim very well" Neji and Naruto answered in unison proudly.

_We don't want to help him though. Enough with Gai/his crazy sensei._

"Okay, must I introduce myself o' not?" the ghost asked.

"Of course, you must!" Neji and Naruto replied in unison.

"Hm, troublesome, but 'kay t'en. I'm trap user, Rei"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!"

"Yeah, yeah, wat so eva. I don' care. I tell ya quest"

"What?" Neji asked.

"Uhm…" he was thinking.

"Make curry of life. I t'ink it was ''e' said" he replied.

"'He' said?" Neji gazed at him.

He covered his mouth with his hands, "Nah, for'et it. Just do ta quest" he nervous.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!!" Gai shouted as he showed his thumb.

"No, no. Ya can't. Just ta white-eyes boy w'o could do it" Rei tsk'd.

Gai dumbfounded.

"No, I insist him to do the quest" Neji replied.

Rei sighed, "Listen, we 'ave agreement wit' ya, not wit' ta weirdo-'air style" he explained.

Neji walked away, pretended didn't hear him.

"If ya don do…" before Rei could continue, Neji backed.

Rei smiled, "I've prepared ta in'redients, ya just 'ave to make it, got it?"

Neji sighed. He walked to the in'redients and appliances.

He sighed deeply, _How could I know how to make the weirdo curry???_

Neji thought hard for 10 minutes and didn't get the answer.

"Could ya see t'at? I bet 'e can't make ta curry" Rei said, his right hand popped up his chin.

"You don't have to bet it. He doesn't even like it" Naruto replied as he sipped his tea.

"Hm…I t'ink 'e can't pass t'is quest" Rei sipped his tea.

"That's a serious problem" Naruto replied as he looked at Rei from his cup.

"W'y?" Rei asked.

"Hm…because, if he doesn't find Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan's father will slice him to pieces and give him as the meal to a crocodile or something like that" Naruto answered in serious-matter voice.

"Wat is Hinata for 'im?" Rei asked.

"Hm…if we make it simple, Hinata-chan is a princess then Neji is her knight…" before Naruto continued, Rei cut.

"Wait a minute. Who's Neji?" Rei asked innocently and made Naruto almost fell from his chair.

"Neji! The white-eyes boy!" Naruto shouted, slammed the table and pointing at Neji.

Rei shocked, he almost fainted that time.

"O-'kay, now can ya sit?" Rei shivered.

Naruto sighed as he sat down.

Rei took his cup and brought his cup to his mouth.

"So, can ya continue ur story?" he begged.

"Hm…so, what will happen when the princess got hurt when her knight is with her?" Naruto asked.

Rei was thinking, "The King will kill 'im" he answered.

"You got the point" Naruto sipped his tea.

Neji was trying his best to remember the ingredients. He tried to remember what Sanshouobaa-chan did (me: I think it was her name).

_Hm…as I remember, she put everything. Just try it then. _Neji though as he took all the ingredients and mixed them.

He spent 5 minutes to finish it. What a really troublesome matter.

He walked to Rei as he brought the curry.

"I finished"

Rei stood up, "Uhm, yeah. I'll c'eck it now" he said as he took a spoon but stopped when he saw the curry.

It was black and you could see bubbles bubbling from it.

Rei gulped, "Wat's t'is?" he asked.

"Curry of Life" Neji answered innocently.

_This is…curry of life? Isn't it curry of poison or death or something like that?_

"Wow, Neji!! You can make curry of life?? Since when?" Naruto asked in awe voice.

Rei cried, _W'y must I get a serious matter like t'is?_

He almost cried.

"Doushita? Don't you must test it?" Neji asked.

Rei snapped, "Uh" he threw his spoon away.

"I ain't ta tester" he tried to put a genuine smile.

"So, where's the tester?" Neji asked as he glared at him.

"U-Uhm. Let me brin' it to 'im" Rei smiled as he took the plate.

"Can I see the tester?" Neji asked.

"I'm sorry" he put his regret smile.

"I'll be back soon. Wait a minute, 'kay?" Rei said as he disappeared.

Neji sighed. "Let's go, Naruto"

Naruto frowned, "Go? Go where?"

"From this weirdo-ugly-no sense room!!!" Neji yelled.

Naruto shocked, "O-Okay" he stood up.

They walked to the door, they realized they forgot someone but pretended not.

Neji grabbed the knob but it didn't open.

Neji and Naruto blanked.

**XxReixX**

"Hey, guys!" he waved.

"Hey, Rei. Have you finished with white-eyes boy yet?"

"Not. I'm checking 'is quest" he smiled.

They twitched, "So, why are you in here?'

"I need a tester fo' t'is quest"

"You told him to cook?'

"Yes" he smiled, and then he saw Hikaru.

"Ah, Hikaru. Nice timing" he smiled.

"Taste t'is" he smiled as he saw Hikaru the curry.

Hikaru blanked, "What's this?"

"Ta meal that 'e made"

"He?"

"Ta white-eyes boy" Rei answered.

Upon hearing that, all the ghosts stood beside Rei.

"Wow, how lack he is" the ghosts praised…eh mocked.

Hikaru looked at the plate then he took it, "Okay, then" he said as he disappeared.

Not long after that, he came back. Brought an empty plate.

"I've ate it. Delicious. Tell him, he pass"

They looked him in awe face.

_How could he eat all the weirdo-curry?_

Rei gazed at the plate, "Hikaru, ya really ate ta curry, do ya?" he asked.

"Of course, I did" Hikaru smiled, perfectly hid the fact he threw it away.

Rei stared at him but then he sighed and disappeared.

**XxBack to NejixX**

"Hi, I'm back" Rei grinned.

"So?" Neji asked in bored voice.

"Ya pass" he smiled.

"Of course, being a genius, I can do anything" Neji said proudly.

_Actually not anything._

"Anythin'? Ya can't even cook" Rei argued.

"Listen. I can cook, about the curry, that's the real curry of life, you know?" Neji argued back.

"Whateva" Rei said as he disappeared and Lee appeared.

"Lee?" Gai asked surprised.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And that was. Gai and Lee's silly-stupid-non sense scene.

"Let's go, Naruto"

"Okay" Naruto replied as he and Neji walked away in bored face.

_Huh…_

**Extra Mistake-Episode 7: Curry of Life-End

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Mf: **Hi! How about the episode, pretty long, eh? I hope you like it. I tried my best to make it funny as I can. And about this episode's end is my sister idea, hope you like it. Anyway, thanks to read and don't forget to review.Oh, and thx to MimoriFanForever o review my stiry! . U're my friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8:Language of Flower

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the character, just the Idea and the ghosts

* * *

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 8: Language of Flower

* * *

**

Neji walked to the next corridor. Forth corridor. It was pretty dark, but you could smell flowers in entire corridor, which Neji didn't like. The only flower's scent he liked is white lily, because Hinata always used it and he getting used to that. Besides, the scent was suitable for Hinata.

Naruto didn't like the scent. It didn't like he hate flower's scent but there was too many scents mixed and it smelt unpleasant. He could see Neji's covered his nose with his handkerchief and he did so. He looked back at Gai and Lee. They were enjoying the annoying scent and praised it. Naruto sweatdropped and Neji didn't care. Naruto pretended they weren't there. However, they are crazy so, they didn't have to sweatdrop or something like that.

They stopped in front of glass door. Seeing that, both Neji and Naruto sweatdropped, again. Neji knew the door wouldn't led him to his Hinata-sama. Because, he had a feeling if the corridor leads him to Hinata, the corridor would bright and smell white-lily in entire corridor and the wall was white.

Neji opened the door. They blanked when they saw the interior. It was a small flower garden indoor. They could see a female ghost was watering them. When, she heard the door opened she turned to them. She wore white-apron with blue dress. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were green.

"Hi" she smiled as she gave her hand.

"Uph" Naruto almost laughed when saw her face. It was too weirdo, but it was impolite so he tried not to laugh.

Neji just bowed to her.

She smiled again, "I'm Seara. And you?" she asked.

Neji grumbled. Must he tell his name for each corridor?

He just looked away even Naruto didn't answer her question.

"I'M THE BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA, MAITO GAI!!" Gai said as he showed his thumb and clinged teeth.

"AND I'M THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, ROCK LEE!!" Lee said as he did Gai's pose.

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" they said in unison.

Seara almost laughed when she saw them. But, she tried not to.

Neji shoved Gai and Lee away.

"Tell my quest now" he demanded.

Seara sighed, then she held six kinds of flower.

"Your quest is…telling these flowers' meanings" Seara replied.

Neji blanked, Naruto's eyes widened, and Gai and Lee stopped acting crazy.

"NANI?!"

THIS was hard for boys.

But, Neji tried his best to pass this door, so he could continue.

He tried to recognize the flowers she held. Then, he did it. Hibiscus, Sunflower, Periwinkle, Blossoms, Rose and Hyacinth. But as he remembered flower has a different meaning if the kind is different. Troublesome.

Okay, second step. He must recognize the kinds. Hibiscus…General, Sunflower…nah, does Sunflower have a kind? Periwinkle…blue. Blossoms…Orange…no…Apple, Rose…red leaved and the Hyacinth…Neji realized he'd ever brought it for Hinata…Purple, yes Purple Hyacinth.

Then, he remembered, Ino had told him about the flowers' meaning. Let's see. From easy to hard.

Purple Hyacinth. "The one you held with your left hand, the right one. Purple Hyacinth right?"

"Yup. Meaning?"

"'I-I'm sorry, please forgive me'?" he replied, not sure.

"Right! Five to go!" Seara cheered.

"The left one is Apple Blossom, to wish good fortune" Neji answered again.

"Right! Four to go!"

Naruto looked at Neji in awe face. He couldn't believe Neji knew such thing.

"The one you held in your right hand, the left one. Blue Periwinkle for the first stage of friendship" Neji answered.

"Wow! You do well. Go on!" Seara cheered again.

"In the left hand, Red leaved Roses for wish prosperity or hope" Neji answered.

"Right!" Seara replied in sing-a-song voice.

Neji sighed. The easy step had gone. All the flowers he'd given to Hinata, had he answered. Now, the hard step.

Hibiscus or Sunflower. Then, he chose Hibiscus. Ino'd suggested it for he gives it to Hinata once. But, he rejected it.

"In the right, Hibiscus. 'You have a delicate beauty'" he answered.

"Right, and the last one?" Seara asked.

"Sunflower. 'I adore you' or 'I'm proud to know you'" Neji answered, proud he could make it so far. So genius he was.

"TING TONG! Congratulation! You've just passed the forth!!" Seara said as she shook Neji's hand.

Neji sighed deeply. All thanks to Ino.

"Okay, then. My job's finished. Gotta go. Bye!" She waved. Then, out of nowhere, Ino appeared.

"Ino!" Naruto cried.

Ino sighed. "You guys are too long"

"He-he, sorry" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, Neji, Gai-sensei and Lee. Great! Just great!" Ino muttered.

"Hey, it's not the right words to say to your helper" Neji protested.

"Helper?"

"I explore the entire corridors for search all of you, you know?" Neji muttered as he walked away.

"Actually, he just search Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered to Ino.

Ino shrugged it off.

"You come or not?" Neji asked them.

"Matte!" Naruto called as he caught Neji up.

**CHAPTER 8: Language of Flower-End

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Mf: **Thank you for read this silly story. Plz review.


	9. Chapter 9:Potato Chips

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the character, just the Idea and the ghosts

* * *

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 9: Potato Chips

* * *

**

Neji and the other were walking in fifth corridor. It liked the other corridor, dimmed. But, they could see weird picture painted in the entire wall.

"What's this?" Naruto was thinking.

"Hm…I'm wondering, too. I think I've seen it somewhere" Ino replied.

"Don't waste the time, let's go" Neji cut.

"Ah, hai"

They continued their journey. Then, they arrived at a shogi door.

"I wonder who will we got" Naruto grinned.

"Let's see" Neji replied as he opened the door.

Inside was a small restaurant. And a ghost was sitting one of the chairs. He was grumbling and muttered about something. Neji had a bad feeling and regretted to choose the path. The ghost turned and found them. There was a silence for 2 minutes, but the ghost broke it with his smile.

"Hi"

"H-Hi" Naruto hesitated, not knowing what to say.

The ghost wore t-shirt, jacket jeans and jeans. To make him different from the other was he wore hat. Black hat. You could see his jeans torned in knees-place.

"Ehe. So you are the white-eyes boy?" he asked as he looked at Neji.

"Neji" Neji answered coldly.

The ghost smiled at Ino, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ya-Yamanaka Ino" Ino answered.

"I'm Dai. And you blonde-boy?" he asked as he snapped Naruto's forehead with his finger.

"Ouch. Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto pouted as his hands covered his forehead.

"AND I…" before Gai and Lee continued, Dai cut.

"Okay, let's start the quest" Dai said as he didn't care with Gai and Lee.

"Matte! Didn't you forget someone?!" Gai and Lee asked.

Dai turned to them, "Is your name so important? I'm sorry, but I don't think so" he said as he walked away, left Gai and Lee dumbfound.

He walked to a big table, full with many kinds of potato chips.

Neji's jaw dropped. "D-Don't say I must eat all the potato chips. I'm too full"

_Enough with Naruto. Don't add with Chouji._

Note: Ramen Naruto, Potato Chip Chouji. Neji's nicknames for them.

Dai chuckled when he heard Neji, "Ha, ha. Of course you mustn't"

"So, what must I do?"

"From all these Potato Chips, you must find the flavor and brand the boy I kidnapped like"

Neji, Ino and Naruto's jaws dropped and eyes widened.

Dai grinned.

Neji walked around the table in thinking pose. He thought what flavor and brand Chouji like.

The problem was he never talked with Chouji in conversation and close mode and THAT was a big problem! He couldn't think anything because Gai and Lee annoying him. They cheered him with all the youthful words which we know can't help him. Then, he turned to Ino and Naruto with please-help-me look. Naruto and Ino who noticed this tried to help him, but they could feel Dai was watching them. So, how could they help Neji without being known by Dai?

"Ah! I bet, after this Chouji will ask Asuma-sensei to bring him to Barbeque Restaurant" Ino yelled suddenly.

"Huh, that's right! He loves BARBEQUE very much!" Naruto replied.

"He can't life without BARBEQUE, right?" Ino and Naruto said as Neji tried to understand their keywords.

_BARBEQUE!_ He began to search barbeque flavor but he remembered he didn't know the brand. Suddenly, Ino and Naruto yelled again.

"And he always goes to OISHI Shop to buy potato chip!" Ino stated.

"That's right. The weird OISHI shop which just sell Potato Chip" Naruto added.

_Oishi? I think I never heard a shop named like that in Konoha. Oishi…ah! OISHI!_ Then, he searched Potato Chip Barbeque Flavor made by Oishi. Finally, he got it.

He took the potato chip and brought to Dai.

"This, right?" he smirked because the teamwork they had. Have Ino and Naruto as teammates weren't that bad.

"Great! You're really genius! Congratulation!" Dai congratulated.

Neji smirked as Ino and Naruto cheered.

"I'm happy to meet you guys" Dai said as he disappeared and Chouji appeared.

Neji sighed deeply. He didn't know, have Ino and Naruto before Chouji was luck for him.

They sweatdropped. Chouji munched his potato chip, "Ah, you guys. Finally, you came, eh?"

"Wow! You're really my student Neji!!" Gai cried.

But, Neji replied him with glare. _You and Lee are useless. _He cursed under breath.

"Let's go, Ino, Naruto" he said.

FYI, Hyuuga Neji is someone who will hold a grudge for something simple. Childish? Of course. Don't ask it. Just one thing that Hyuuga Neji doesn't posses, Stupidity, right?

"Okay, Neji! LET'S GO TO THE NEXT CORRIDOR WITH THE BURNING OF OUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!!!" Gai cried and yelled as he hugged Neji.

Again, Neji used Jyuuken. Chouji and Naruto didn't care, Ino shocked and Lee cried.

"Who said I'll go with you, huh?" Neji glared.

"NEJI! HOW CRUEL YOU'RE, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!!" Lee cried as he held Gai.

"I-It's okay, Lee. It is a sign of the Neji's youthful spirit" Gai said then fainted.

"GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee cried as he hugged Gai tight.

"Forget them" Neji said.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he and Neji walked away.

Then, they turned to Ino, "Ino" they gave her you-come-or-not look.

Ino looked at them and Lee, "M-Matte" she said as tried to catch Neji and Naruto up.

Did they forget someone else?

**CHAPTER 9: Potato Chips-End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**Sorry, I know, it was too short, can't hope. Anyway may be I won't update for a while. My flashdisc got infected by virus.Ne, plz review and bye!


	10. Chapter 10:Planetarium

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the character, just the Idea and the ghosts

* * *

**-P-A-N-D-O-R-AB-O-X-**

**CHAPTER 10: Planetarium

* * *

**

Neji was walking in the sixth corridor, Planetarium Corridor. That's it. It was a small planetarium. Beautiful? Of course. The sky always is beautiful, isn't it? At least, if he didn't find a good partner for the next, it was Ino's fault. Yeah, Ino's fault. But, talking about planetarium and star, he remembered something…eh…someone. The one who if he find, the team Gai would complete. Again, Neji, Naruto and Ino sweatdropped. Chouji munched, munched and munched his potato chips while Gai and Lee yelled about the youthful spirit again. Huh…this was a worst team. Neji wouldn't be a team with them ever again, well…except Ino and Naruto. He seemed like their teamwork, not much, but not bad. If you want the proof, you could see chapter 9. How incredible and great their teamwork was.

They arrived in front of invisible door. The door was like the wall, they almost passed it. Neji sighed as he opened it. Ready with whatever the quest would. But, Neji almost die when he opened the door. He was in space! He quickly slammed the door back and panted. He almost lost his life. Naruto and Ino, who confused, tried to open it and did what Neji did. They really really didn't want go there. The problem was, they don't want to die just to safe someone who they don't know will help them or not. But, with all the stupidity Gai and Lee had, they opened the door with all their mighty might. And one thing that made them almost choked to death was…Gai and Lee didn't die even they ran in the space. Just one thing in their minds, _Dream! This is just dream! Yes, just dream! It's not possible!_ They promised in their hearts for times then walked in. And just like Gai and Lee, they didn't die or fall.

Not long after their amazement with the planetarium. A planet turned into a ghost, made they jumped.

The ghost was like an elf. She wore silver robe, white shirt and blue skirt-pants. Her hair was silver and her eyes were green. Just like an elf was.

She gave her hand to them, "Freya" she smiled.

Ino smiled back, "Yamanaka Ino, you can call me Ino" Ino answered as she shook her hands. Freya replied with her smiled again.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned, threw away the 'the next Hokage'. Thought it's not important.

"Akamichi Chouji" Chouji answered as he ate his potato chips.

""I'M THE BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA, MAITO GAI!!" Gai said as he showed his thumb and clinged teeth.

"AND I'M THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, ROCK LEE!!" Lee said as he did Gai's pose.

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" they said in unison.

Did what they did in Chapter 8.

Freya just smiled, "I've known it"

She remembered what Seara and Dai said about the two crazy-weird-no sense-hairstyle-with-stupid-useless-no sense-words men in their team.

Neji stared at her. Freya noticed this, turned to Neji and smiled again, "I'm sorry. I'll tell your quest now"

"Hn" Neji replied.

"I'll give three holograms of Southern Hemisphere's Celestials. You must tell me the names" She smiled.

Neji's eyes widened, "I don't know such thing"

Again, she replied with smiled, "I know. That's why I'll give three options, and you must choose the correct answer, ok?"

Neji relieved, "Aa" he answered.

Then, she raised her right hand and a celestial appeared in her hand.

Neji, Ino and Naruto stared at her in amazement.

"What's this?" she asked.

"First option: Pavo, Second: Monoceros, Third: Triangulum Australe" she said.

Neji stared at the holograms. It shaped like a triangle.

"Third" he said.

"Hm?" she asked in tell-the-name sound.

"I mean…Triangulum Australe" he answered.

She smiled, and then the hologram changed to the next celestial. Neji sighed in relieved.

"First: Orion, Second: Vela, Third: Grus"

Lucky for Neji. He always saw the celestial.

"Orion" he convinced.

A new hologram again.

"First: Capricorn, Second: Lepus, Third: Sagittarius"

Neji blanked. He really didn't know it.

_Damn it!_

Again, he turned to Ino and Naruto with please-help-me look. But, this time Ino and Naruto shook their heads. They didn't know too.

Neji must bet his lucky in here! But, his lucky was being prepared for his Hinata-sama. Nah, the genius could do anything. He must predict it. Don't use his lucky now or Hiashi will burn him.

"Sa-Sagittarius" he answered.

Freya smiled.

"You're right"

Then, the space disappeared. Back to an ordinary room.

Naruto, Ino and Neji looked around, confused.

"Calm down. That's just a bachaaru"

"Bachaaru?" Naruto asked.

"Ah. It's kind of technology to make a different mode of room in a room, right?" Ino asked.

"Hn. Hyuuga has many" Neji answered.

"Eh, what for?"

"Training, Hobby, etc" Neji replied.

_Hyuuga is unreadable. _

Then, Ino saw someone, "Tenten-chan!"

"Ino-chan!" They hugged each other.

"Luckily, I chose this corridor" Ino sighed as Tenten grinned.

Tenten looked up, "Chouji, Lee and Gai-sensei. It must be so hard to walk with them"

"Don't ask it. But, you forgot someone. Eh, no two"

"Who else?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto and Neji" Ino said as she pointed the place where Neji and Naruto were.

"Ino…there's nobody there" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Eh?! Sonna…"

"Oh…Naruto and Neji…they said too troublesome to wait you, so they go first" Chouji replied as he ate when Ino asked him.

"TRAITORS! Leave us alone?!" Ino yelled.

**XxMeanwhilexX**

"The reunion must be long" Naruto said, hands behind head.

"And too troublesome" Neji added.

"That's why we go first, right?"

Neji smirked as Naruto grinned.

**CHAPTER 10: Planetarium-End

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 11:What will happen next? Part 1

**Used standard disclaimer.**

**P.S. Neji is OOC.**

**A/N: Hwaa!! Finally I update!! Sorry, took you so long. I'm searching for idea these last days. FYI, I'll jump onto how Neji got the 13th people. For people who want to know about the stories of how Neji got the other. Just e-mail or review me the name of them, and your e-mail address and I'll send you.**

**P-A-N-D-O-R-A B-O-X**

**Chapter 11: What will happen next?? Part 1**

Hyuuga Neji walked with almost-all-of-his friends through the corridor with sorrow. He cursed under breath uncontrollably. His friends convinced that he was insane. Want the proof? Every time, they tried to entertain him, he would reply with: "HOW COULD I BE CALM NOW??? I HAVEN'T MET HINATA-SAMA YET, 'YA KNOW??? IF I DON'T FIND HER, I MUST THROW AWAY MY ENTIRE PLAN TO DESTROY THE-BASTARD-SOUKE'S-FAMILY!!! SO!!! IF YOU CONCERN ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS, I HOPE YOU CAN SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP, NOW!!!" There. You guys could see, Neji WAS absolutely insane. The second thing that made him cursed under breath was the loud-mouth-with-stupid-useless-demon-fox-inside-him fault. That bastard, Neji understood well about his-friendship-love-feeling toward the weak-useless-bastard-traitor Uchiha. The problem was just so simple. Neji, with all-his-KINDNESS and know-that-the-Goddess-of-fortune-isn't-in-his-side, asked Naruto about the way. And with-all-his-confidence, Naruto showed the way to Sasuke's. And, hell yeah, they made his way to hell went forward.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't see it clearly, but he could feel Neji's killing-aura toward him. _What's the problem with him? _Oh, Sasuke was so stupid to ask that. Everybody knew Neji and Sasuke didn't get along. So, if Neji's killer intense was directed to him, it wasn't weird, was it? Okay, whatever they would do, they'd arrived in the next door.

"Okay, listen. If this door doesn't lead to where Hinata-sama is, make sure you've accomplished ALLLL your plan."

'_Cause you will go with me to hell. _Neji added in his heart.

_I don't know what's up with him. But, who want to go with him???_

"Welcome everyone!!!" A man…oops, sorry. A ghost with face like OUR scare-crow appeared out of nowhere.

_There it goes. Another crazy ghost._

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the ghost keeper…" before the ghost continued, Neji cut.

"Okay, stop with all the introduction things. I think I've known who you keep. So just tell the quest already." Neji stared at him.

But, the ghost didn't care and continued, "…of Hatake Kakashi. The name is Shen." He introduced.

Neji's veins popped. "Look, like I said before. I don't care who are you, so just tell the quest already!" He demanded.

The ghost stared at Neji then he smiled, "What's your name, hey raven-hair boy?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke…being Sasuke, just kept his mouth shut. And Neji…well, his Byakugan already activated.

"…" _Okay. These children really get in my nerves._

"Look. Don't you know a word named 'polite'?"

"Yeah, and listen! Don't you know words name 'in a hurry'?" Neji yelled back.

"…" The ghost stared at Neji and sighed.

"Well, okay then. From now on, only the Neji boy could be in. So, please the others wait outside." He said as he opened the door and let Neji in.

_WHAT THE HELL??? _Even it was just an inch, Naruto and the others could see a cinema inside. Okay, so what was the connection between the quest and cinema?

**::Inside the Room::**

Neji's jaw dropped. Many black chairs, dark room and a big TV. Great, what quest will the ghost give him? _Watching movie all day?? Does he think I have time for that??? Well…absolutely I'm not! _The ghost stopped as well as Neji. Shen told him to sit down as he began the explanation. He pulled out a Movie Video. The rules were so damn easy, yeah for pervert men like Kakashi and Jiraiya. But, not for one of our INNOCENT (okay, I don't think it's right) Tsunade's shinobi. Well, yeah, maybe I must change the 'innocent' word when Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, smirked when he'd known the rules. Here are the rules:

**1. Shen will stop a scene and then Neji must guess 'what will happen next'.**

**2. From 5 questions Shen give him, Neji must answer at least 3 or he'll lose.**

So, let's get this started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat and smirked confidently. Heh, a pervert would still be a pervert. Even his quest about pervert thing. Anyway, with all his pride, Hyuuga Neji would definitely pass this. Okay, scene one action!

(Okay, I'm not good at making lame and lemon scene, so sorry if they're so lame. Oh, and I'm surely not a PERVERT. And each question is from a different movie, got it?)

There the monitor showed a classroom. _A boy was pinning a girl to the wall. She tried to release her hands, but she just couldn't. Next, the guy kissed her forcefully. After a long fight, the girl gave up. She kissed him back. After about 5 minutes… _Shen paused. Neji looked at him in questioning look.

"Here's the first question. What will happen?" Shen asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't they will make out?" Neji answered arrogantly.

Shen replied with smile and pushed the 'play/pause' button. Soon, the next scene appeared. …_the boy licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. And then she gave him as she opened her mouth._ Neji dumbstrucked, because it appeared that he lost in his first question. He gave Shen a you-have-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

"There, there. Don't look at me like that. I will play to the next scene." Shen smiled as he took the remote control. The scene changed to a room. _The_ _boy was on top of a girl. Both of them laid on the floor. The girl's legs were between the boy's. Soon, they kissed each other. Tasted each other's flavor. For about minutes, they stopped and tried to breath. Then, the boys started to kiss her over. First her ear then… _Again Shen stopped the scene and looked at Neji with a 'what' look.

"Neck." Neji answered as his hand popped his chin.

Again, Shen only replied with smile and pushed button. This time, our new pervert prodigy was right. _…neck and downed lower. _Shen smiled, "It seems like you've gotten the point. Sometimes, we can't just go straight."

"You're right." Neji replied as he smirked.

"Well…how about we go to the next scene?"

"Hn."

**::Outside the Room::**

Naruto and the others were waiting patiently. They sat down in out-of-nowhere-appear sofa. To their surprised, it was soooo comfortable. 10 minutes…15 minutes…30 minutes…Naruto and Kiba yawned. What took Neji so long? Usually, he always finished the quest in 15 minutes. There now, it'd been 30 minutes and he hadn't come back with whoever the ghost kept. Instead of that, they only heard moans. What the HELL were Neji and the ghost doing inside??? Neji wasn't a gay, was he? Even though, the ghost…Shen was, Neji wouldn't give up so easily, would he? Wait, didn't we say Neji was going crazy? Maybe it helped him to not think straight? Well, then…it was a BIG problem. Rules #152 made by Konoha's Male Shinobi: No GAY! Yep, absolutely Neji would be out of the group. Male Shinobi has PRIDE! (Also the Kunoichi). The other shuddered, Sasuke smirked when they thought about it. Shino being Shino…just silenced (cause he didn't think like that. Aburame Shino isn't a silly person who would think like that!). Not long after that, a sound from inside convinced their thought, something 'terrible' must be happened inside!

_Think straight! Think straight! Is there anything to do with moans and groans except for 'that'? _(Me: of course there is)

Okay, it didn't help. B'coz Naruto and the others filled with dirty thoughts, they couldn't think straight.

**::Inside the Room::**

"…" After a long silence, Neji activated his Byakugan.

"What's up?" Shen asked as he paused.

"They're thinking about something."

"So what?" _Oh, c'mon….It's normal for man to think…_

"They're thinking something DIRTY about ME." Neji said in demanded tone.

"Heh, how could ya know? Byakugan can't read people's mind, can it?"

"Of course it can't. But, I've learned to read people's mind from his chakra and attitude." Neji replied as he gritted his teeth. _Well…except the Aburame._

"Oh yeah…?" Shen asked in disbelief face.

"Yeah…" Neji rolled his eyes, "THEIR chakra always flow abnormally and stronger when they think hard. And! They reacted after they heard THIS movie's sound and stared at the door." Neji explained.

"Well, what do you think they're thinking?"

"About I'm a gay, I think." Neji answered straight.

Shen's eyes widened, "What the HELL? And who's your 'partner', huh?" he asked in disbelief face.

Neji stared at him and frowned, he gave him a who-else look.

Shen stared at Neji. Then, he slapped his forehead, sighed as he shook his head. He gave a ha-ha-children-will-always-be-children look. "Listen, I'm not interested in boys."

"So am I. Just get this over with before they can think worse." Neji replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Shen sighed as he pushed the 'play' button.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and looked at the monitor. Scene 3! Ready?! Action!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Hwaa!! I'm blush like mad when I finish this chapter. I-It's kinda a shame for me. I never had experienced in lame or lemon!!! ( //// ) Sorry, if it's so lameee!! Gomeeeeeennnnnnnn!! ( )**


	12. Chapter 12:What will happen next? Part 2

**You know the disclaimer well…**

**A/N: Okay, here we go! With the 3rd to 5****th**** question!**

**P-A-N-D-O-R-A B-O-X**

**Chapter 12: What will happen next?! Part 2**

Okay, here we go with 3rd question!

Neji blushed like mad. His face was like tomato! _Kakashi will pay for this!! _He cursed. He watched too much.

_The boy kissed the girl. Then, he went down. When he was at her neck, he stopped for a while. He bit and licked it, leaving a red mark. Then, his hand started to move. He opened her cloth forcefully, then he…_

Shen paused the movie and looked at Neji. Neji's hand propped u his chin as he blushed and looked away. Upon feeling Shen gazed at him, he glared at him and asked, "What?"

Shen just smiled and pointing the monitor.

He blushed again, "H-He cu-cupped her…" _Damn it!! Why am I stuttering?_

"Her…?" Shen teased him.

This time, Neji covered his flushed face, "…b-breast." He muttered.

"What? I can't hear you!" Shen said sarcastically.

"Her breast, damn it! Just continue to the next scene."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. You don't even know your answer is right or not."

Neji glared at him but Shen replied with grin and then he pushed the button.

…_cupped her breast. _Okay, Neji got it right.

"Hehe, even you blushed like mad, you're still a boy, remember that. I bet you never do that with a girl."

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I'm the prodigy of Hyuuga Clan! I'll never just do that with anyone!" Neji cried.

"Oh…so you're saying you'll wait until you've got married?"

Neji blushed again and looked away, "N-No. It's not what…"

Shen grinned, "Aha! I knew it!!! Congrats man! You're really a boy, but not a man though."

"Shut up! Just continue to the next scene!!"

Shen giggled and pushed the button as he whistled.

"Shut up! Don't whistle!"

"You're too egoist." Shen pouted.

**Okay, scene 4 hmm…AniMangaFreak19930 is searching a good scene… (O/////O), hard! It's hard to make the next scenes!**

_The next scene showed a boy and a girl making out on bed with the boy on top of the girl. Then the girl pushed the boy and straddling his waist. She started to kiss and lick the boy torso and downed lower until she reached the boy's boxer and ripped it off. Then, she…_

Before _'she' _continued, Neji'd thrown 5 kunais to the monitor, and absolutely broke it. (AMF: Good job, Neji).

"AAHHHHH!! What are you doing???!! Oh!!! MY 'PRECIOUS AND ONLY' SCREEN!!!!! Don't you know how hard for us to gather all the money and BUY IT??!!!" Shen cried.

"Huh. Like I care. It's your fault to show me such scene!" Neji replied sarcastically.

Shen took out a handkerchief and wiped his tears, "Hic…since you've paused…stopped the movie, just answer it already." Shen glared.

"No way I'm gonna answer it."

"Hey, it means you won't get the person I keep."

"I don't have interest to help Kakashi."

Shen looked at him then smirked, "Oh, yeah…I just remember, you said if you don't get what-ever-the-girl's-name, you'll go to hell. Am I right?"

Neji stunned.

"It seems like you've forgotten the rule…" Shen added.

"Fine, fine! I'll answer it!" Neji yelled.

Shen turned to him with a 'what' look.

"…she deep throated him"

Shen continued to cry for his PRECIOUS screen, "You're right. Fine, then. Next scene." Shen said as an out-of-nowhere screen appeared.

Neji's jaw dropped. Then, Shen looked at him and frowned, "What?"

"Y-You said, t-t-that was y-your precious and only screen!!"

"Did I?" Shen asked innocently.

"Yes, you did!" _Kami-sama!! I can't take it anymore!!!_

"Well…if you're so stubborn to say I did, okay then I'll just go with river flow." Shen said as he pushed the 'play' button.

_The next scene showed a boy and a girl in the middle of fore play. The boy licked and sucked her core as the girl moans and panting. Then, the boy positioned himself in her entrance and asked, "Are you ready?", "Yeah" the girl answered. And then…_

PRANG!!

Shen looked horror when he heard the voice. Again, his 'PRECIOUS AND ONLY SCREEN' was broken by the same man. He glared at Neji and gave him a what-do-you-think-you-are-doing-huh-?-You're-not-only-do-it-once-but-TWICE!

"Okay! The answer is theboythrustedhisxxxtoher!!" Neji answered abruptly.

Shen only stared at him, blank eyes.

"Is there the only thing you have in your mind?" He asked sarcastically.

"WHAT ELSE?!"

"How could you know the answer if you've broken my 'PRECIOUS AND ONLY SCREEN'?"

"Okay, that's it. I don't care I'm wrong or right. I'll go now." He said as he walked away.

"You're wrong." Shen said suddenly made Neji turned back.

"What?"

"You're wrong. The next scene is 'the girl's father will come and slice the boy off'." Shen said, actually the thing 'her father slice the boy off' was just his addition.

Again Neji's jaw dropped _God! How many times I've dropped my jaw??? _

"Nah…you've answered 3 questions right. You've passed my quest." Shen sighed.

Then, Kakashi appeared, "Yo." Still holding his Icha-Icha.

_You bastard!!_

"Okay, let's go outside. Your friends are waiting.

**::Outside the Room::**

Naruto and the others sat as they folded their arms. They frowned, thinking the same thing (They are like waiting for someone's operation).

Then suddenly, the door swung open with a very pissed-look Neji.

"There, there. You don't have to be angry like that, Neji." Kakashi smiled.

"Yup.He's right." Shen agreed.

"How could I'm not??? Y-You, what the HELL is that answer??? Cheater!!"

"Cheater?? What are you talking about? I'm not the producer or the writer." Shen replied.

"That scene isn't counting in the process!!"

"Hel-lo!! I asked you 'what will happen next' not 'what will they gonna do next'. Remember?" Shen raised his eyebrows.

"B-But…!!"

"Just admit it. You're already defeated by an ORDINARY scene." Shen and Kakashi said in unison.

"Yeah…you think like that, because your brain is contaminated."

"CONTA-MI-NATED??? So, what are you two??? SOURCES OF ALL DIRTY THINGS!!! ANCESTOR OF ALL THE PERVERTS!!" Neji shouted.

"There, there." Kakashi said.

"As we said earlier…" Shen continued.

"It's not ours fault. We're not the producer." They said in unison.

_Twins! They must be twins! A long-lost brother! _Neji convinced in his heart.

"Huh. Whateva! Let's go!!"

"Don't forget to come back, dear ♥. I still have 324 videos." Shen said as he gave a goodbye wave.

"Yeah, in your dream!" Neji replied.

"We will!! Just wait until I phone you." Kakashi answered.

"Since when you have his number???" Neji asked…shouted.

"We're already friend." Kakashi smiled as he continued reading his Icha-Icha.

_Note to myself. Don't let Kakashi OR Gai, come near me in radius 5 m!_

"Oh, and Neji!! 'PRECIOUS AND ONLY' isn't 'PRECIOUS AND ONLY', but 'PRECIOUS AND ONLY'!!" Shen added.

"What's that?!" Neji yelled in shock.

"It's the brand, Neji…" Kakashi sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL???"

"Oy, Hyuuga. What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business." Neji replied as he quicken his pace.

**Chapter 11 and 12 ended.**


	13. Chapter 13:What the HELL is happening?

**If you want to know the disclaimer just go to the first chapter.**

**P-A-N-D-O-R-A B-O-X**

**Chapter 13: What the HELL is happening???**

Neji walked as he grumbled. He was still mad about Kakashi and Shen. They really got on his nerve. They walked silently. No one said anything until they looked Shino stopped and looked out the window.

"What's up, Shino? If we don't hurry…" Before Kiba continued, he saw Shino gestured him to look out as well. And he did. He was shock from what he saw. And shout a WHAT-THE-HELL, and of course it took everyone's attention. "What's it, Kiba?" Ino asked as she looked out as well. And being a girl, she shouted louder. Okay, totally Neji and the other would go deaf after this 'mission'. "Ino…you don't have to yell…" The loudest mouth commented as he looked out as well, and being the loudest, he shouted a loud. "Okay, Naruto. You tell Ino to not yell, and what are you doing…?" Kakashi sighed. "Dobe." Sasuke muttered, tried to clean his ear, since Naruto's voice repeated in his ear.

"B-But, look outside, Kakashi-sensei. Ko-Konoha…"

"Konoha…?" They asked in unison.

"Why don't you try to look by yourself?" Kiba said as he sighed.

Thus, they looked out the window and shocked. Konoha…their beloved Village was surrounding with black clouds. It was so dark. Even they were far away, they could see it. Thunder everywhere and many flying-weird-animals were flying in the sky.

"What is HAPPENING???" Girl yelled and the boys closed their ears.

**XxKonoha – Hyuuga CompoundxX**

Hiashi…Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga Clan Leader was having a quiet and peaceful afternoon with his warm tea, until one of his servants came and broke all the things.

"Hiashi-sama!"

"What is it, Jinx? Didn't I tell you not to yell when I'm having my 'quiet and peaceful afternoon'?"

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama! But, there's something important I must tell you!!" Jinx said as he bowed his head.

"Is it the unusual raining and thunder lately?"

"That's of the kind, Hiashi-sama. But, there's something more important!!"

Hiashi became more serious now, "Tell it already."

"Please, look outside Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi stood quickly and opened the window. Like Neji and the other he was shock. "What the…" Okay, he didn't finish his sentence, the Hyuuga Leader wouldn't say something like 'heck', would he?

"What's the meaning of this, Jinx?"

"I don't know sir. But, since the 6 am, the sky still dark and many strange creatures appeared. There's also said there are many girls were killed by unknown man. The total of the victims now are about 38."

"That many?"

"Yes, sir. That's the information we can get until now. Oh, and some people said, they also look a creature like vampire, but I guess it's just a gossip. All the Elders are preparing for a meeting, and they expect you to join as well." Jinx ended.

"Sokka... I'll go now." Hiashi said as he walked out. _What happened to the 'box'? Who opened it 'again'?_

**XxMeanwhile - Hokage's OfficexX**

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage was having a beautiful dream after drank five bottles of Sake. Well, she wouldn't waste a time when Shizune not around. For this thing, she maybe must thank to Genma. Back to the story…yeah, she was sleeping peacefully until…

"Tsunade-sama!!"

"Huh? What? What's up??" Tsunade surprised to hear her student shouting.

"That's no time for sleeping!! We…no! Konoha is in danger!!!

"What is it, Shizune? Is Akatsuki coming?" Tsunade asked as she yawned.

"We're not talking about Akatsuki or Orochimaru! We're talking about the rain!"

"Rain?"

"Shizune…calm down…why don't we explain it slowly?" Genma said suddenly.

"Please do, Genma." Tsunade said as she glared at him.

"Okay, Kotetsu, Izumo. Your turn."

"What???"

"Geezzz…okay, then."

"That's something weird happen, Tsunade-sama."

"What is it?"

"The rain won't stop for a day, and thunders are burning many buildings. Also many strange creatures are appearing."

"There also a report from ANBU." Ibiki and Anko appeared out-of-nowhere.

"38 girls have been found out dead in the towns today."

"38???" Kotetsu and Izumo yelled.

"Hai. We were suspecting the strange creatures as the culprit and we're investigating that now."

"What are you doing?? Execute the people now!!" Tsunade commanded.

"Yeah…we want but we just can't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't go out. Or…may I say we are isolated?" Genma said straight.

"Tsunade-sama!!" A shinobi came suddenly.

"What is it now?!" Tsunade yelled. _Gezz…what the hell is happening???_

"There's a report from ANBU Leader!! 44 buildings are burning, 56 were injured, 40 people dead and 78 are dying just now!!" He reported.

"40??? What is happening?" Shizune shocked. They were studying the shinobi until they heard a crush.

Yeah…Tsunade had just broken the wall. "That…children…I've told them not to open the box…!!" Tsunade's eyes had turned to a dangerous one.

"I'll kill them!!" She screamed. Well…it's obvious Neji and the other would die, sooner or later.

**XxBack to NejixX**

_Shiver…_

"What's up, guys?" Asuma asked as he saw his students stopped.

"My back's steaming…" Naruto replied.

"I think shivering is the right word." Kiba said as he stared at Naruto.

"Dobe as always." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up, Teme! But don't you guys feels shiver?"

"Nope." They answered in unison.

"Oh, man…I think something bad will happen sooner or later."

"Maybe that's just your stupid alarm." Sasuke replied.

"Look. I don't want to cause trouble with you, teme."

"So do I."

_You do!_

"Could you guys shut up? I'm concentrating!"

"Why must you?"

"I won't choose the wrong path, again!"

"I mean why you must think so hard. There're only bright and dark path. Hinata-chan's definitely the bright one, right?" Naruto asked.

"No. Let's follow the dark path." Neji said as he went to the dark corridor.

"Wha…? But…"

"I don't care you want to follow me or not." Neji glared at them.

"_Sigh…_Okay. Let's hope your feeling is true." Ino said.

"It will." Neji replied sarcastically.

"I don't care. Why don't we go now? We've spent 5 sec. just for stupid chit-chat."

"Right. Let's go."

**Chapter 13 ended.**


	14. Author's Stupid Note

Just want to say. Maybe I won't update this story for a while. Too busy with corda fanfic. XDXDXD

Anyway, just telling I made a mistake. It should be 'evacuate' not 'execute' sorry. Xp 


End file.
